legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 Finale/Transcript
(Avalos is seen in his realm approaching a large tomb) Avalos:.......... (Avalos walks up to the tomb's entrance where a carving of a planet consuming a planet is seen on the door) Avalos:.....Oh great Planet Killer. (Avalos takes out a dagger) Avalos: Consumer of worlds, devastator of civilizations. (Avalos looks at his hand) Avalos: Left behind by your creator, only to be found and rebuilt once more. (Avalos slices his palm open as it bleeds orange blood) Avalos: I call you. Once again. To finish what we started long ago. (Avalos inches his hand toward the carving which glows) Avalos: Planet Killer. I call thee.....home. (Avalos touches the door. The scene then cuts to the heroes frantically returning home) Alex: Erin call EVERYONE we can get for backup NOW!! Erin: Right! Jack: Everyone prepare! We don't know when this thing's gonna get summoned or not! Ruby: Got it! Spot: Will do! Alex: Oh man oh man oh MAN!!! Jessica: This is REALLY bad! Miles: Umm, guys? Kyle: We're screwed! Miles: Guys? Mina: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! Izuku: CRAP!!! Miles: GUYS!!! (The heroes look at Miles) Miles: Calm down. I think I might have a solution to the problem. Alex: You do?? Miles: Yes. Everyone, follow me to my workshop. (The heroes nod and follow Miles into his workshop as he picks up a remote) Miles: Back before Richie died, he was working on a couple of projects. Jack: Yeah? Miles: Well, I went through the blueprints of those projects and decided it would be best to build them and save them for....a rainy day. Ozpin: What are they? Qrow: Yeah. What are they? Miles: *Smiles* Check this out. (Miles presses the button on the remote. The walls then flip around, revealing suits of armor similar to that of Miles' suit and Richie's suit) Alex: !! Jack: WHOA!! Miles: That's right! State of the art, pristine, well-built and EXTREMELY durable battle suits! Courtesy of Richie Adams and Miles Morales. Alex: Miles I could kiss you! Miles: I'd prefer you didn't. Cassie: Damn! That's pretty sweet! Shade: There's one for each of us!? Miles: Yep! Even the Targhuls! Shade: Ah HELL yeah! Katlyn: *Comes in with Ava and her Spiderling* Yo guys what's with all the yelling? (Katlyn then sees the suits) Katlyn:....Holy shit. Miles: Yep! Katlyn: Are....Are these- Miles: There's one for you too Kat. Katlyn: Shut up! You made me a suit!? Miles: Yep! Katlyn: Oh my god that's awesome! Ava: What are these suits for? Miles: Well, let me go over a few basic features. (Miles pulls out a piece of paper) Miles: They're equipped with breathing apparatuses that allow for both underwater breathing AND being able to breathe even in the vacuum of space! Yang: Whoa! Miles: Some of them even include exclusive features depending on the wearer. For example. (Miles goes up to Yang's suit) Miles: You know your little wrist gauntlets Yang? Yang: Yeah? Miles: This suit's got basically the same thing, except you'll be firing extremely potent and powerful energy blasts from them instead. Yang: That sounds badass! Ava: That... Didn't answer my question.... Alex: So does my suit like help increase my strength and psychic powers? Miles: Exactly. Alex: Ah sick! Miles: Same goes with the Targhuls. Foxtrot: WOO!!! Ava: But WHY do we need them? Alex: Avalos is sending a giant monster Planet to us. Ava:...…. Oh. Katlyn: Oh ho ho this is gonna be my chance to do something! I get to punch that Avalos in the face! Ava: K-Kat didn't you hear Miles!? A giant monster Planet! Katlyn: Yeah even cooler! Ava: *Nervous moan* Miles: Don't worry Ava. Besides, these will let us breathe in space AND.....They all have rocket boots. Katlyn: Oh yes! Miles I could kiss you! Miles: I wouldn't mind that. Alex: Well come on! Let's try them on! Miles: *Nods* (The scene then cuts to each other heroes putting on the suits. They all fit the suits into place as they check out the parts and components built onto them) Alex: Ooooh yeah. Ruby: Now THIS is armor! Kyle: Haven't worn armor this comfortable before! Emily: Tell me about it! Jaune: Yeah! Miles; Oh Jaune. (Miles takes Jaune's sword) Miles: You won't need this. Jaune: Huh why?? Miles: Look at your suit's belt. (Jaune looks to find a hilt strapped to his belt. He takes it and turns it on to reveal an energy blade) Jaune: Whoa! Miles: Yep. One hundred percent pure energy. Enough to cut through everything with ease. Amanda: Wow! Its like a laser sword from that sci-fi movie! Jaune: That is so amazing! Miles: *Smirk* (The TV is then heard going to Breaking News) Reporter: We interrupt this broadcast for vital Breaking News. The M.A's radar satellites have picked up the movement of what appears to be a large planet-sized object approaching the Earth at a rapid pace! Alex: Avalos..... Reporter: Reports indicate that this object....has life signs emanating from it as well. Erin: That's our cue. Miles: Let's go! (The heroes all head outside) Miles: Put your helmets on! (The heroes all put their helmets on) Miles: Ready? Heroes: Ready! Miles: Activate your rocket thrusters! Let's reach the stars! Katlyn: This is gonna be awesome! (Murphy, Fang Rocky, and the infants are all seen watching the heroes as they prepare to depart) Murphy: Good luck you guys! Rocky: You got this! Fang: We believe in you! Infants: SAVE THE WORLD!!! Alex: Will do guys! Batty: Stay safe! Miles: Alright, LET'S FLY!!! (The heroes nod and activate their rocket boots. They all fly off into the sky) Yang: WOOO HOO HOO!!! Jack: Oh hell YES!!! Miles: Reaching the atmosphere guys! Erin: Oh man! Alex you remember our fight years back!? Alex: Or that time we fought our shadow king father in the other dimension?! Erin: Now we're ALL going to space! Alex: Yeah! Together as a team! (The heroes all cheer as they pass the atmosphere and end up flying in space) Nora: Ooooooooo! Jaune: So cool! Miles: Take a good look guys! Welcome to the Solar System! Ren: Hm. Erin: AWESOME!!!! Spot: THIS IS AMAZING!! Lenny: I never thought I'd EVER see something like this! Rose: Oh man! Sammy is gonna be SOOOOO jealous when he hears about this! Lenny: Heh, yeah he is! Miles: Hey uhhhh, guys? Alex: Hm? Miles: I....think I see our Planet Killer. (The heroes keep flying until they end up past the Sun. They see a large planet with a massive hole broken through it. Inside the hole, a massive mutated Doom Seeker is seen inside along with tentacles it uses as weapons) Alex: Holy shit.... Daniel: That thing.... Its unreal.... Anne:... Okay... I am... Admittingly a little worried. Miles: Well come on, we gotta- Yang: LOOK OUT!! (Fragments of the planet are seen flying toward the heroes, with one striking them and causing them to land on it) Alex: GNN!!! Erin: Ow... Miles: Crap, it's shooting fragments! It knows we're here! Jack: Well come on, we gotta fly toward it! Alex: Right! (The heroes get back up and launch off of the fragment toward the Planet Killer) Alex: So, where do we land?! Miles: Go into its mouth! Erin: Huh!? Alex: WHAT?! Miles: Look at it! That mouth is just the entrance to the rest of its body! If we can get in there, we can find out where we can kill this thing! Izuku: Fly INTO the mouth of the giant planet!? Uraraka: That's crazy!! Miles: ANy other ideas? Defenders:...…….. Alex: Right... FULL SPEED INTO THE MOUTH!!! (The heroes nod and fly toward the Planet Killer's maw. More planet chunks break off and launch toward the heroes) Miles: Watch out for the debris! Erin: Will do! (The heroes dodge most of the debris) Miles: Nice! Zulu: INCOMING!!! (A larger chunk heads for all the heroes) Alex: I got it! (Alex fires a psy beam, destroying the chunk completely Alex:....Whoa. Miles: Told you it was an improvement! Now let's go! (The heroes close in on the maw) Miles: Alright, get ready! We're going in! (The heroes fly into the maw, but are suddenly met with more debris) Miles: !! Alex: SHIT!!! LOOK OUT!! (The heroes try to dodge the debris, but they all end up flying toward the ground) Miles: BRACE FOR IMPACT!!! (The heroes all land on the ground hard) Alex: *Groans* (A loud groaning and hissing sound is heard as the heroes look up to find the large head of the Doom Seeker looking at the heroes with its massive eyes. It turns its head as Avalos is seen on top of it) Avalos:........ Heroes:.............. (Avalos jumps down onto the ground in front of the heroes) Avalos: I had a feeling you would be here somehow to ruin my plan! Alex: *Gets up* Did you expect anything less? Avalos: No. But I did expect Xylia to be here. Oh well. Guess I'll deal with her after you and that planet are dead. Erin: You won't be killing anything. Jack: And this Planet's gonna go hungry tonight as well. Avalos: *Growls* (More of Avalos's body becomes a bit more scaly as he growls. He grabs his arm to stop it) Avalos: *Sighs* Alex:...... Avalos: Either way.....I say it's high time we end this pathetic game. Shall we? Alex: Yes. Time for us to end this war. Avalos: Then let us begin. (Avalos's hands glow red with energy. Doom Seekers then begin to rise from the ground) Doom Seekers: *Roar* Miles: Alright, let's give these suits a try guys! Yang: Alright! (The heroes prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts